Serendipity
by LoraSwainz
Summary: Bellatrix Black is slowly losing the will to live when someone comes crashing into her life. Bringing so much more than Bellatrix could have ever anticipated. AU. No Voldemort, no war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, lovely people. This is just something that has popped into my head and I had to get down. I should be writing my dissertation but this is much more fun. I can't promise regular updates but I can promise some Bellamione goodness and a finished story one day! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Please review but more importantly: enjoy!**

Days like these were where Bellatrix Black got her reputation as "short-fused". All day she had to cope with idiots of the highest degree. Sighing, the dark haired witch rubbed her temples. Setting her quill down on her desk she lazed back in her chair. Outside of her office she could hear the hushed voices of what sounded like McLaggen and Derwent. Undoubtedly arguing between themselves over who was going to knock on her door.

'Just come in before I hex the both of you.' She growled, leaning forward and propping her head on her elbow.

The two young men hurried inside sheepishly. Neither of them risking eye contact with the so clearly frustrated woman. 'Sorry to interrupt you, mam. It's just that...' Derwent started but failed to complete.

'It's just what...' Bellatrix huffed. She had far more important business to be sorting rather than listening to these imbeciles ramble on about something they could have easily sorted themselves. Her department were becoming lazy. That's what happens when a soft sap like Arthur Weasley is put in charge of the Ministry's recruitment. Merlin knows what anyone saw in that man. Not only was he as charismatic as an infantile troll but the man had a weird obsession with 'Rubber ducks'.

'Minister Shacklebolt has asked us to remind you that your presence is expected at the gala tonight.' Derwent gulped while McLaggen chose to look anywhere but at the now, seething beauty.

'You can tell Minister Shacklebolt that I would rather bathe in Acromantula venom.' The woman growled.

'Uh,well, the Minister assumed you'd say something along those lines and well, he said it's not a request: It's an order mam.' McLaggen finally spoke, his eyes downcast the entire time.

Bellatrix sighed. She'd spent her entire day cleaning up other people's mess. Why on earth had she ever agreed to become department head? Nowadays, she spent her time doing paperwork, assigning pathetic little boys and girls the fun stuff while she eased over their mistakes and inadequacies. The raven witch longed for the days where she spent all day, every day out in the field. Hunting people down, duelling with passion and for a reason other than training. She missed the thrill. The biggest thrill she'd had lately was stumbling across that Weasley boy and his giggly girlfriend at it in the janitor's closet on the fifth floor. The boy almost wet himself when he looked up to see her standing in the doorway, evil smirk firmly in place. At least her reputation remained in tact. It was just her will to live waning now. The look on the boy's face as he returned to his station that afternoon is still one Bella keeps close for when she gets particularly frustrated. There's nothing quite like other's humiliation to make yourself feel better about life. To top off her generally shitty day, the woman would now have to attend the Minister's gala. A pathetic excuse for a party. Not even a party at all. Another way for department heads and deputies to get together and discuss work, just without the depressing moniker of 'Staff meeting.' Bellatrix groaned. Was anything going to go right today?

'I don't know why I can't just send you to these bloody things.' Bellatrix huffed, stashing her wand into her black garter and straightening her gown. She was stood with her deputy outside of the Minister's reception.

'Because while I'm not as useless as your other worms, I'm still not nearly good enough at saving face and keeping things in check like you do.' The young man laughed. At first, his boss had petrified him. He knew from the get-go that she was not one to cross. Luckily, he was good at his job, unlike some of his colleagues and despite never hearing her say it, he knew the woman respected him.

'True. Just do me a favour... Every time I seem to sober up, supply me another firewhiskey. Every time someone you know I hate comes near, whisk me away.' The witch groaned, dread filling her from head to toe.

'So, keep you drunk and away from everyone in there?' The boy laughed.

'Exactly. That's why I keep you around, Potter.' The woman smirked briefly before steeling her resolve and heading to the doorway.

The Minister's gala was the same old rubbish as usual. Some of the lower-level ministry workers were hovering around with trays of champagne. She noted the big oaf, Crabbe at one end of the room in a rather poorly fitted tuxedo, shovelling voulevant's down his gullet when he thought no one was looking. Saying that, it wouldn't be hard to figure out why the food was disappearing before it reached the guests and even easier to pinpoint the culprit. Like anyone could actually think that flobberworm should be in charge of anything even remotely edible. By the looks of him, if the tray of goodies hadn't been there he'd have been trying to chew his way through the wax fruit decorations on the various tables. Then again, the boy didn't look as though he knew what fruit was.

'Aunt Bella, I didn't think you'd actually come.' Nymphadora chuckled as she cornered her aunt in a gloomy corner, away from the swarms of socialites and department head's.

'Well, good old Shackers ordered it.' The dark witch huffed.

'And when has that ever stopped you?' The metamorphmagus laughed. Her hair was a tame brown. Bellatrix figured she was either bored out of her skull or her mother had made her promise to try and look more dignified. It wouldn't do for the newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts professor to have bubblegum pink hair after all.

'Maybe I'm going soft.' The dark witch smirked.

'Not likely.' Tonks scoffed. 'I'd wager that you're here to check out the new department head's and their deputies after Kingsley's shake up. You're running out of idiots to bully and need some new ones.'

'Now now Dora... I don't know whatever you mean. I intend to be nothing but kind and caring towards these new colleagues of mine.' The two witches laughed together and continued to chatter away in the corner, leaving the party to unfold around them.

It wasn't long before Tonks was swept away by Head of Magical Creatures, Remus Lupin. Bellatrix pitied the man really. He wasn't too bad, just a bumbling idiot who screamed 'Pity me'. The crush he was harbouring on her niece bugged her, she could do much better than she shabby, old man. Yet, the young professor didn't seem to mind being whisked away by the wolf. Perhaps an intervention was in order. Or at least a small threat in the man's direction.

It was clear that Potter wasn't going to keep his promise and Bella sighed at the empty glass in her hand. It looked as though she was going to have to weave her way through the crowds of people to get to the bar.

Nearly half way across the room the witch felt a weight press into her side. Growling, she turned just in time to catch a young witch and stop her from falling to the ground. Chuckling to herself the dark witch pulled the girl upright. _Perfect._ She mused inwardly. _Fresh meat._ However, all insults came crashing to a halt. Dark eyes locked onto the most gorgeous shade of hazel, hazel shining with apologies and a slight hint of fear that came with recognition on seeing the older woman's face.

'I am so sorry.' The girl rambled.

'Don't be.' Bella smiled, a rare sight on any normal occasion, let alone at one of these pointless gala's. The dark witch struggled to grasp words as she gazed into those heavenly eyes which were still locked on her own. Finally, the dark witch thought of something. 'So-'

'Bella!' Harry Potter's voice rang through her ears. Her brain snapped back to reality, her eyes tearing away from the golden opposite and snapping on to the dark haired boy.

'Potter.' She growled. 'What can I do for you?' The boy was oblivious to the warning behind his boss' tone. She couldn't decide what angered her more: Potter interrupting her time with this mystery girl or the fact that he'd been M.I.A all evening and now that she was actually beginning to enjoy herself he reappears like an unwanted smell.

'I know you asked me to sweep you away from idiots tonight but this is most definitely an exception.' The boy grinned. 'This is my best friend, Hermione Granger. Definitely not an idiot. Furthest thing from it in fact.'

Bellatrix's eyes drifted back to the young girl. They inspected every inch of her on show. From her light brown curls, elegantly tied to the side of her head, to her slender neck and cleavage that threatened to spill from behind the confines of her maroon gown. The dark witch prayed that the younger witch truly felt as violated and scrutinised as her blush suggested.

'Hermione.' The dark witch whispered as her eyes came back to the gentle, warm brown of the girls' own. Bella thought that nothing could have made this girl more appealing. She was wrong.

'Bellatrix.' The girl whispered back, breathless as she blushed harder under the dark woman's gaze. Bellatrix groaned internally. This was going to be a long night. No amount of firewhiskey or careful sneaking could have ever prepared her for such an invasion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apologies for the late update. Life is very hectic at the moment as I finish up my degree. I can't guarantee a quicker update for the next chapter either. I hope you all enjoy and please, please review. Thanks for reading.**

Hermione Granger groaned, her fingers gently massaging her temples as she stared at the letter on her desk. Lucius Malfoy requested a meeting that afternoon to discuss the 'true aim' of her house elf campaign. Like that sleazy git would have anything but lame excuses as to why enslaving poor creatures was 'beneficial' and 'critical' to wizarding culture. Sipping at her tea, the brunette tried to think of a loophole to escape such a fruitless meeting.

The young witch was soon dragged from her daydream of an army of elves, sweeping up the blonde pain in her arse and whisking him away to Timbuktu, enslaving him and demanding he take care of their every need. Fleur smiled at the brunette after walking in on her with an amused glint in her hazel eyes.

'Sickle for your thoughts.'

'Lucius Malfoy, in Timbuktu, bringing the chief elf a fruit basket all the while wearing a ratty, stained rag.' The brunette grumbled, placing her mug back on her desk with a sigh. Fleur smirked.

'Well, everyone is entitled to their own little fantasies. Granted some are more unusual than others. Yours for example is perhaps one of the strangest I've ever heard.'

'Don't lie, Delacour. We all know you've been propositioned with far worse than that. Or do you need reminding of Ernie Macmillan's little outburst last year?' Hermione laughed at the frown now gracing the quarter veela's features.

'We agreed never to speak of that again, Granger. So swiftly moving on,' the blonde grinned, 'how was the ball?'

Hermione blushed. 'Better than previous years. However, it would have been better again if you'd have come.'

'Alas, I was needed in France. Urgent business regarding several bottles of wine and details on the latest date with William.' Fleur smirked. 'I heard on the grapevine this morning that you spent the latter hours of the evening huddled in the corner with the illustrious head of he Auror department.'

The French witch chuckled at the ever-reddening blush on her colleagues face.

'The grapevine being, Ginny?' Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Harry, actually.'

'That boy... I swear he's a worse gossip than any woman I've ever known.' The brunette mumbled.

'That is neither here nor there. Bellatrix Black however, tell me everything.' Fleur grinned with excitement.

'She was rather pleasant. Especially compared to the things people say. She warned me that my plans for house elf liberation would meet some serious barriers. It already appears she was right and it's only been 3 hours since the plans were announced in court.' Hermione snorted.

'No offence, but I don't much care for her ideas on house elves.' The blonde started, earning a glare from the brunette. 'I want to know why you were huddled up with her?'

'I don't know how to answer that Fleur. I guess we just got along after being introduced.' Hermione sighed.

'But it's Bellatrix Black, Hermione. She doesn't acknowledge anyone, let alone huddle in a corner with someone. Harry said she even smiled and laughed with you.' The blonde grinned, her blue eyes boring into Hermione's hazel.

'Fleur, I cannot tell you why she decided to talk to me, just that she did. Now, if you're not here for anything useful will you please help me get out of a one on one meeting with bloody Malfoy.'

The blonde held up her hands in defeat before moving to hover behind the younger woman. Placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders she quickly scanned the letter on her desk.

'How is it that someone can capture all of their arrogance and stubbornness in writing as he has?' The blonde huffed. 'You want my honest opinion?'

Hermione sighed, her hands heading to her temples once more. 'I'm going to have to attend this meeting aren't I?'

'That or ask your new friend Bella to have a word.' the blonde laughed at the hand now trying to swat her away.

'Madame Black?' Ronald Weasley squeaked, poking his head around the corner of her office door.

'Yes, Weasley.' The dark witch growled, her eyes never straying from the files in front of her.

'There's a visitor here for you. Derwent said you need to send a memo to the front desk to give clearance for his entry.'

With a sigh, the dark witch flicked her wrist. A small scrap of paper folded itself and shot out of the room. 'Is that all Weasley?' She snapped, noting that the boy was lingering.

'No, mam. The team is back from Leeds.' The boy shifted uncomfortably now that dark eyes had left the files on the desk and were glaring at him.

'And?' Bellatrix drawled, her patience wearing thin with the boy.

'Nothing, mam. They ran before the team could do anything.'

'Tell me, Weasley. How hard is it to travel to Leeds, act natural in a muggle coffee shop and survey two men?' The dark witch drawled.

'I don't know.' The red-head gulped.

'Could you have done it Weasley? Could you have followed such basic orders without frightening the suspects away?'

Swallowing the boy stood straighter, attempting to look at least slightly confident. 'Yes, mam. I believe I could have.'

'Good. You can be the one to tell the pathetic excuse of a team that they are on paper work for the foreseeable future. You can also begin hunting for a trace of these men anywhere in this miserable bloody country.' The dark woman sneered, an amused glint shining in her eyes.

'Y-yes, mam.' The ginger spluttered, attempting to withdraw but catching his robes on the door handle and stumbling into the wall.

'Before you go, Weasel. Who am I expecting?'

'Your brother in law, mam.' The boy fled before the dark witch could throw something at him. The entire floor knew how much their boss enjoyed visits from her brother in law.

'Bella, dear. A pleasure as always.' The blonde man drawled as he entered her office, closing the door behind him.

'Lucius, what do you want?' The dark witch snapped.

'Temper, temper. I require your help.' The wizard stated simply as he took a seat opposite the now seething woman.

'And why would I want to help you? When has helping you ever brought me anything but aggro and hassle.' The woman snarled, clearly unimpressed by the man's presence.

'Because this time it concerns a new friend of yours. A little mudblood who has somehow climbed the political ladder in extraordinary time.' The man smirked as the witch bristled in front of him. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the table.

'You see, a little birdy told me that you spent the majority of the ball last night in the presence of said mudblood. No doubt just trying to secure yourself a departmental ally during this shake up of the ministry.' The blonde drawled, twirling the top of his cane as his grey eyes connected with almost black.

'Get to it, Malfoy.' Bellatrix growled. She definitely didn't like where this was going. She never did when it came to Lucius, let alone Lucius and the Granger girl, who after a couple of hours had managed to secure the prime position in the dark witch's brain.

'The girl seems to think that house elves should be free. As a representative of PureWiz I cannot sit idly by while she rallies for such nonsense.' The man sneered. His lip curling while his nose crinkled as though there were something foul directly beneath his face.

'PureWiz? Are you still a member of that dying embarrassment of an organisation?' The woman snorted. 'I expected better of you, Lucius. And that's saying something.'

'Now, now, Bella. There's no need to get so defensive. You'll find that what once was a somewhat lacking organisation is thriving once more. Our ranks continue to grow with each passing moment the ministry allows such filth to try and make such ludicrous changes to a once proud and strong race.' Lucius spat, his usually dull eyes now alive with hatred.

'I fail to see where I come into all of this.' Bellatrix frowned. 'I have told you many a time that I am not interested in your group of cowardly extremists. And there is no way I will be helping you and your little friends in getting away with anything. Not this time. I told you last year that I would not help you again. If it wasn't for Narcissa, I would have locked you up then, do not mistake my sympathy for my sister as any kind of allegiance to you.' Bella leaned back in her chair, arms crossed in front of her as she looked at the mixture of anger and desperation blur into the wizard's features.

'I will not be requiring you're help in that way, Bellatrix.' He spoke through gritted teeth. His hands now taking over the white knuckle grip on the desk. 'Our proud organisation is far from cowardly, as you will soon find out.'

'Is that supposed to be a threat?' The woman laughed. 'If so, you're words lack any kind of punch. I do not fear your merry little band of bigots. Nor no one should.'

'Not a threat, dear sister.' Bellatrix snarled at the term while the man across from her began to smirk.

'Just an observation from one friend to another. As for my need of you, that is far less... dramatic.'

'Just spit it out.' Bella snapped. 'Some of us actually have a purpose other than wasting oxygen.'

'Of course, I forget you have your work cut out for you. Especially with an office full of blood traitors and idiots.'

'Tread carefully, Malfoy. Sometimes I think you forget who you're talking to.' Bella snarled. 'Or would you like a repeat performance of your 7th year?'

'I believe there will be no need for such childishness, Bella.' The man paled. 'All I require is your attendance at my meeting with Miss Granger. I was hoping a friendly face such as yours will help her make the right decision.'

Bellatrix paused. The last thing she wanted was to spend more time than she had to with Lucius. On the other hand, all morning there had been an annoying little voice in her head, begging her to make contact with the younger woman she had met the night before. That voice was now screeching at the forefront of her mind, demanding to be heard. Demanding not to be so stupid as to allow the girl to be alone with a snake like Malfoy.

'Time and place?' The dark witch demanded.

'10 minutes, my office.' The blonde grinned while standing. 'See you then, don't be late.'

The man left swiftly, leaving a seething Bellatrix behind. The aurors outside making themselves busy as a river of profanities streamed from their boss' mouth followed by the office door slamming against the wall.

'I always thought of Malfoy as weak, but anyone who can get her in this mood and walk out in one piece is something else.' Ron stared wide eyed at the crack in the plaster where the dark witch had stormed out of her office.

'Its all talk. She's intimidating yes, but she'd never act on what she says.' McLaggen stated as he glanced around the corner, ensuring the woman was out of sight.

'Don't be such a knob.' Harry laughed. 'If anything in this world is fact, its that Bellatrix Black's bite is far worse than her bark.' The messy haired wizard laughed at the fear etched on his co-workers faces as he headed to the broken wall, wand out.

The last thing Hermione expected was to arrive at Malfoy's office to see Bellatrix Black leaning on the wall outside. _Fuck._ The brunette quickly ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her skirt.

'Nervous are we?' Fleur quipped.

'Shut up!' The brunette hissed. 'Do I look okay?' She added with an after-thought.

'Why does that matter? It's only Madame Black.' The veela smirked, her eyes dancing with a particular form of delight. The type that comes when you're proven right. A victory dance.

'Fine. I promise to explain everything after this god damned meeting, okay?' The brunette sighed exasperatedly.

'Deal.' Fleur beamed. 'You look wonderful.'

They paused a few feet away from the door and the older witch. Hermione could feel those dark eyes drinking her in. Her own eyes were fixed somewhere around Fleur's torso.

'I'll meet you back at the office, say hello to Ginny for me.'

'Of course. Good luck 'Mione.' The blonde smiled and brought the Gryffindor in for half a hug. 'Good luck.' She whispered with a smirk, her eyes glancing at either the door or Bellatrix. Hermione wasn't sure which. On second thoughts, she wasn't sure she wanted to know which.

Bellatrix eyed the exchange curiously. It took all of her being to not jump up and head to the girl the moment she appeared around the corner. Her heart pounded when she noted the girl sneakily trying to flatten her wild curls. The panic that etched itself upon the young woman's face was endearing. Bellatrix was sure she could feel some of the ice around her heart begin to melt, maybe that was where the puddle of gooey-ness in her brain had stemmed from. Solid thoughts were soon becoming a no go around the younger witch.

'Hi.' The brunette whispered nervously.

'Hello,' Bella smiled. 'How are you feeling today? I hope your head isn't too painful.' The dark witch chuckled.

'Thanks to Fleur's hangover potion, its not.' The brunette beamed. 'I'm all the better for seeing you anyway.'

Bellatrix grinned as the girl's eyes widened in realisation. Looks like she's not the only one who can't contain her thoughts. 'I'm glad you feel that way.' The dark witch murmured as she leaned in closer to the girl. 'As much as I would like to continue this talk, I'm afraid you're late as it is Miss Granger.'

'Bugger.' The brunette exclaimed before taking a deep breath and reaching to knock the door in front of them.

'All that I am saying Miss Granger, is that laws such as these cannot simply be suggested in the way that you have suggested them.' Lucius smiled, in a way that Bellatrix assumed was supposed to be charming. It was clear from the grimace on the girl's face that he was about as charming as spattergoit.

'House elves have been a vital part of wizarding culture for centuries.' The wizard continued. 'You cannot expect such traditions to be abolished overnight without warning.'

'Fine.' The brunette smiled. 'You may have your warning, Mr Malfoy. Consider this it. The law will then be passed in a month's time. This should give you more than enough time to set your affairs in order.'

Bellatrix chuckled to herself from the sidelines, earning a glare from the frustrated man. The girl was good, there was no denying.

'Miss Granger, there will be an uprising. Mark my words.' The wizard started.

'There will be no such thing, Lucius.' Bella hissed. Earning a warm and grateful smile from the girl. 'I will see to that.' She added. It was clear that her brother in law was beginning to get angry, this meeting had not gone the way he had hoped and his idea of bringing her in for support and definitely back fired. She watched as he spluttered, his face darkening with his growing anger.

'Perhaps, we should leave this here.' The dark witch suggested. 'Clearly, neither of you are willing to budge so we will just have to see where this goes and leave it to the public.' The dark witch smirked at the fury in the man's eyes as they linked with her own.

'I think that is a good idea, Madame Black.' The brunette smiled, sarcasm dripping from her tone. 'Mr Malfoy, a pleasure as always.'

The girl held out her hand for the man who just stared at it, dumbfounded.

The girl's smile stayed as she left Malfoy's office with Bellatrix. The older witch laughing to herself at the look on her brother in law's face.

'Congratulations, Miss Granger. I haven't seen someone go head to head with the bastard like that in years.'

'Thanks.' Hermione blushed, 'Someone needed to. His ideas are practically prehistoric.'

'That they are.' The dark witch bristled. 'Unfortunately, there are people who agree with him.'

'Yes, but fortunately, there are people who agree with me too.'

Bellatrix chuckled at the girl's confidence as they walked up the corridor together.

'Why were you there?' The girl asked, her eyes scanning the older witch's face. Bellatrix swallowed. Did she really want the girl knowing that Lucius believed she would have backed him up? Did she want this adorable, sweet and innocent girl knowing some of the truly horrible things she knew of and had done nothing about?

'I heard of the meeting through one of the auror's and decided to attend. I know how Lucius can get and didn't want to risk a ministry blow out.' The witch lied, her eyes fixed on the corridor ahead.

'Oh.' The brunette whispered.

Bella blanched before adding; 'Plus it was an excuse to see you.'

It was definitely worth the risk of embarrassment. The dark witch felt her stomach flip as hazel eyes lit up with joy.

'Are you always this smooth?' The brunette giggled, coming to a halt before the elevator.

'You're just going to have to wait and see.' The dark witch smirked. 'Dinner tomorrow night?'

'I'd love to.' Hermione blushed.

'Good. Expect my owl.' The dark witch smiled before disappearing in a flourish of skirts.

'Okay, I've been patient enough.' Fleur grumbled, her eyes shooting daggers at the brunette across the room. 'You've re-arranged the same pile of papers 5 times in the last half an hour. Tell me everything.'

'I don't really know where to start.' The brunette admitted shyly.

'At the beginning.' Fleur smirked, dragging her chair across the room and taking a seat directly in front of her friend's desk.

'How cliché.' The brunette drawled. The intense stare from the veela was enough to know there was no getting out of this now. With a sigh the Gryffindor began.

'I bumped into her, literally. Then we spent the remainder of the night talking and drinking. I've never been able to talk to someone so easily, other than you.' The brunette smiled. 'She listened entirely, not once did she try to halt my passion or change the subject to something more interesting. She listened, carefully and willingly to me rant about the stigma surrounding unicorns for Merlin's sake.' The brunette blushed. 'I don't know how to describe it Fleur, we just sort of... clicked.'

'Now who's the cliché?' The blonde giggled.

'Do you want to hear the story or not?' The brunette huffed. Though she smiled again when her blonde friend mimed locking her lips shut.

'She was at the meeting just now, she stood up to Malfoy in order to support me.' Hermione smiled blissfully. 'And then she asked me to dinner. We're going tomorrow night. That's it.' The brunette sighed.

'No its not.' Fleur's eyes narrowed. 'What aren't you telling me, Hermione Granger?'

The brunette squirmed under the blonde's scrutiny. 'Uh... well, I don't really know how to put it.' Fleur's glare continued and the younger witch blushed furiously. 'I may have slept with her...'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favourites etc. It really does mean a lot. I have changes the rating of this from a T to an M because who was I kidding thinking I could keep it too tame. I should be writing about Jean Bodin and Western Politics but I just couldn't get this out of my head so here you go.**

 **Aryalyn: I hope you aren't disappointed with the way Hermione is going so far. She's definitely not going to be too innocent.**

 **I hope you enjoy! :)**

'You what!?' Fleur spluttered, eyes wide and mouth open.

'I slept with her.' Hermione smiled sheepishly while shuffling the papers on her desk. She kept her eyes focussed on the files, not quite ready to look her blonde friend in the eye.

'Merde...' The veela sighed. 'You minx.' She laughed outright, sweeping the hair out of her face and shooting her friend a mischievous grin. Hermione grinned in return, her eyes now reaching the other woman's face.

'How was it?' The French witch asked with a smirk.

'Fantastic!' Hermione beamed. 'She did things... Made me feel things I wasn't sure I could. At least not that intensely.'

'Who knew Bellatrix Black was such a dog?' Fleur smirked.

'Everyone?' The brunette offered with her own smirk. 'It's not like she has a reputation for being the tamest Hippogriff in the paddock.'

'True.' Fleur muttered. 'So you don't regret it at all?' The blonde's voice dropped to a more serious tone. Her blue eyes bored into the warm hazel ones in front of her.

'Not at all.' The brunette smiled, touched by her friend's concern.

'Good. I'm glad you're getting yourself out there again.'

'Lets not go there... Please.' Hermione groaned, tearing away from the other woman's.

'Why ever not?' Fleur demanded, toothy grin firmly in place. Upon seeing the younger woman's frown the French woman sighed. 'All I'm saying is that I'm glad you're not keeping yourself all uptight. A young, beautiful woman such as you needs to let loose. Merlin knows you deserve to.'

'Well, you needn't worry about that.' The gryffindor smiled. 'Definitely not so uptight. Although, I wasn't exactly loose.' The girl giggled to herself.

'Meaning?' Fleur enquired, one eyebrow raised as she stared at the now blushing woman.

'Uh, well, she..enjoyedhavingmetiedupisall.' The brunette forced out in one breath causing her friend to howl with laughter. Hermione slapped her hysterical friend's arm with her own amused grin as the veela began to calm down.

'Maybe Bella isn't the only dirty dog.' Fleur wiggled her eyebrows.

'Fuck off.' Hermione grinned, throwing her stapler just to the left of Fleur's head. 'It's not like you can say much. You're the most sexual person I've ever known.'

'Why thank you.' The veela preened. 'Although, this time, I'm not moving quite as fast as you.'

'Really? But its been like, 5 dates now. That's not like you... or Bill.' Hermione queried gently, noting the subtle shift in her friend's demeanour.

'I know.' The blonde smiled gently. 'Its nothing to worry about 'Mione. It all feels so different this time. And for the first time in my life I don't want to rush anything, I want to take my time and explore this properly. Maybe that's been where I've been going wrong.' The blonde admitted with a shy shrug.

'I wouldn't call an orgy with 3 beautiful French Veela and 4 incredibly hunky Italian men "going wrong"' The brunette chuckled at the proud smirk on her friend's face. 'But I can see where you're coming from.'

'Good. Now get a move on. I need a drink after all of this.' The blonde grinned cheekily, putting on her coat and throwing the brunette her own jacket.

Bellatrix stared into the depths of her teacup, watching the lighter colour of the milk swirl into the dark tea. Her sister's had been nattering away for hours about pointless rubbish that disinterested her entirely. At least Cissy had good taste in tea and cake.

'Bella?'

The dark witch looked up at the sound of her name to find both women staring at her with an amused look.

'Away with the fairies are we?' Narcissa smirked from behind her own teacup.

'More like away with Hermione Granger, if I've heard correctly' Andromeda grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Bellatrix growled as she lowered her own cup to its saucer. It's gentle clink seemed to echo and ripple through the silence and tension the middle sister had inadvertently created.

'What do you mean by that?' Narcissa asked, her tone creeping up as she too placed her cup down on the coffee table. The youngest sibling was met with silence as Andromeda swallowed audibly before looking anywhere but either of her sisters.

'Bella... What did she mean by that?' The blonde demanded, her cerulean eyes burning a hole in the eldest sister's nonchalant facade.

'Nothing, Cissy. Just winding Bella up.' Andy tried to back-pedal, reaching for a slice of cake to keep her mouth busy and stop her from dropping both her and her look-a-like in the shit again.

'You're a dreadful liar, Andromeda.' Narcissa drawled. The blonde sat straighter in her chair. Her body now facing Bellatrix entirely. 'Out with it.'

'Andy was just referring to the ball. It's become common knowledge that I spent some time talking with the Granger girl.' Bellatrix dead-panned whilst keeping her eyes on her nails. Trying to seem as though she was bored and uninterested in the current topic.

'Why on earth would you spend time with someone like that?' Narcissa blanched, her upper lip crinkling slightly as she spoke.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Andromeda snapped.

'Oh shush, Andy. I wasn't referring to her... Blood status. Merely her age and personality.'

'What's wrong with her personality? 'Mione's a lovely girl. Good friends with Dora.' Andy frowned. 'I'd be more concerned about the kind of company your husband likes to keep.'

'I beg your pardon!' Narcissa seethed. 'What has Lucius got to do with any of this?'

'You can't tell Bella off for making friends with a lovely, sweet young lady when your own husband spends time with some of the lowest form of scum known to mankind.' Andromeda protested.

Bellatrix sighed. Part of her was happy to let the two sisters argue and forget all about the original comment. However, that would just lead to her being piggy in the middle until the two get over their stubbornness and make up. She didn't have the time or energy for that this time.

'Shut it. Both of you.' The older woman snapped, gaining the other two's attention immediately.

'Lucius is a prick, this we know.' The dark haired witch held up her hand to silence her youngest sister's protest before it formed. 'As for the company I keep, that is neither of your business.' The eldest witch reprimanded. Bella watched happily as the two looked down in shame at their argument. She waited until the youngest and most proper of the three of them sipped at her tea before adding: 'That being said. I am taking her to dinner and have already given her a thorough shagging.' The eldest smirked triumphantly as Narcissa spluttered tea all over herself and the table and Andromeda erupted into fits of laughter.

'I knew it!' The middle sister managed to shout out amongst her laughs.

'You cannot be serious, Bellatrix?' The youngest sister hissed while dabbing her tea sodden robes with a handkerchief.

'And why not?' The dark woman smirked.

'She's young enough to be your daughter! She was the same year as Draco at Hogwarts.' The blonde snapped. Never in a million years had she expected to hear this about her older sister and the know-it-all Gryffindor that her son had detested throughout his schooling.

'I for one, am seriously proud of you, sis.' Andy grinned earning a wink from her older sister.

'This is no joking matter, Andromeda.' The blonde stated through gritted teeth. 'From what Draco has said she's a stubborn, know-it-all, bookworm, fool-hardy little brat.'

'Suits you to the ground, Bella.' Andy quipped earning a glare from both sisters.

'Cissy, who I choose to spend my time with is really none of your concern.' The dark witch snapped. 'I like her. That's all that matters.' The blonde shrank slightly at her sister's tone. Bella never spoke to her that way.

'As for Draco, we all know that he isn't exactly a little ray of fucking sunshine so why don't we leave his opinion where it belongs... At the door.'

Sensing the situation was only going to continue to spiral downwards, Andromeda took the chance to lift the spirit slightly.

'So you like her then?' She enquired softly, her hand coming to rest on her big sister's knee.

'What's not to like?' The dark witch smiled softly. 'It's early days, obviously. And I don't know what the hell its going to be. So for now, I'm more than happy to explore things and spend time with the girl.'

'Does she know about your habit of never having a serious relationship and insisting on always keeping things casual?' Narcissa chimed, a frown still gracing her features.

'Not yet.'

'Well, don't you think you should let her know? Before she goes getting the wrong idea.' The blonde snapped.

'Cissy, stop.' Andromeda warned. 'Don't interfere. You know it will end badly. Besides, 'Mione may surprise you in that way.'

'Really?' Narcissa scoffed.

'Really.' Andromeda drawled. 'I know for a fact that she's not the innocent, doe eyed Gryffindor she appears to be.'

Bellatrix grinned at the amused look on the middle sister's face. That was exactly what she wanted to hear. Not that she needed much more proof. Not many innocent girls would have gone home with her after just meeting. They certainly wouldn't have allowed the dark witch to do the things she did.

'That's settled then.' She announced with a triumphant smile.

'What is?' Cissy asked, confusion creeping into her eyes.

'You'll stay out of my sex life.'

Bellatrix took a deep breath before gently knocking the door in front of her. She'd owled the girl to say she'd swing by her office and pick her up for their dinner date. As much as she hated to admit it, and probably never would admit it, she was nervous. Not majorly nervous, she most definitely wasn't worried. It was just the small flutter between her stomach and chest, an ever so slight increase in heart rate and the inability to keep her hands from moving.

'Come in.'

The dark witch exhaled, steeling her resolve as she entered the young woman's office. Upon entering, there were certain things that jumped out at the witch. The first being the sight of Hermione Granger, black skinny jeans that clung to her arse in all of the right places, burgundy blouse with the top three buttons undone, allowing just the right amount of cleavage threaten to slip out, soft brown curls dancing around her face and those captivating hazel eyes ablaze with delight upon coming into contact with her own. Secondly, Bella noted the papers and stationery on the desk, all immaculately set out. Then she noted the two mugs on the side, one with a Gryffindor Lion that shook its mane every few seconds and the other a pale blue with silver writing that spelled out 'Fleur' on loop.

'She's always here, never spends any time in her own bloody office so I agreed to let her have a mug. She insisted it have her name, so that no one else would dare use it.' Hermione spoke softly as she watched the other woman survey her surroundings.

'And the stapler on the floor?' Bella queried, an eyebrow raising slightly.

'Ah... I threw that at her yesterday.' Hermione admitted shyly causing the other woman to chuckle.

'Why on earth would you do that?'

'She said something I didn't like.' The brunette stated simply.

'Do you often react to situations you don't like with violence Miss Granger?' Bellatrix smirked as she crept closer to the girl, a hunter rounding in on its prey.

'I suppose it depends on the circumstances.' Hermione replied breathily as the dark woman entered her space. From here she was invaded by the woman's scent, a dark mixture of sandalwood and cinnamon at a guess. She could feel the woman's breath against her cheek as she leaned in.

'You do realise I'm head of the Auror department. With admittance such as this I am well with in my power to take you as my prisoner.'

Hermione felt her stomach lurch at the other woman's words. 'Well, we wouldn't want that would we.' The brunette smirked, a hint of sarcasm dripped through her words.

The dark woman let the moment hang, her eyes locked onto the girl's.

'If you'd like to take my arm, Miss Granger. I do believe we have a dinner to attend.' Bellatrix smiled warmly as the girl reached out and linked her arm through the offered one before turning slightly and with a pop apparated them away from the ministry.

'I had no idea it was possible to apparate from the ministry, we were always told it was impossible.' The brunette stated as they arrived at their destination. She had yet to look where they were as she was too caught in the older woman's eyes.

'Its an Auror thing, sometimes we need to get out in an emergency.' The dark witch shrugged before taking a reluctant step back from the girl. It was then that Hermione noticed the gently breeze and smell of the sea. Taking a deep breath the girl grinned.

'I love the coast.' She took a moment to absorb her surroundings. They were stood on a slight cliff overlooking a small and secluded bay.

'Good.' The dark witch grinned. 'Come.' She reached out her hand and smirked at the slight blush on the girl's cheeks from her obviously, dirty mind. That was something to be taken full advantage of. Bellatrix led the girl down towards the bay to a large, flat rock that jutted out of the cliff face.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. A chequered blanket was laid out on the rock, decorated with a couple of cushions and floating candles hovering in the air around it. With a flick of Bella's wand, the small wicker basket on the middle of the blanket opened up and an abundance of finger foods spilled out and set themselves out.

'I thought something more relaxed would be the most suitable.' The dark witch stated upon the girl's silence.

'It's perfect, thank you.' The brunette smiled before placing a small kiss on the older woman's cheek. Bellatrix smiled warmly before ushering the younger woman to sit and reaching for a bottle of elven wine.

'I do hope you like the strong stuff.' She smirked.

After the majority of the food had been eaten the two women found that the sun had almost set entirely. Hermione gazed dreamily up at the sky, lit with different shades of orange and purple.

'You're beautiful.' Bellatrix whispered, her fingers softly trailing the younger woman's jaw, marvelling in the blush she received in response. Hermione tore her eyes away from the sky and stared into dark eyes. She shifted herself on the blanket, closing the distance between her and the witch creating storms in her mind. Bella's eyes danced between warm hazel eyes and plump lips, she watched as the girl released a slight breath, the tip of her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips. Without hesitation, the older witch leaned in and pressed her lips against those belonging to the girl. It was both firm yet soft, gentle yet passionate. The girl responded eagerly, her tongue slipping past the barrier and into the older woman's mouth. There she could taste a mixture of elven wine and something distinctively Bellatrix, the combination was intoxicating. Hermione released a soft moan as the other woman's tongue collided with her own, her hands tangling themselves in soft brown curls and pulling her ever-closer. Her own hands were now tugging at the woman's robes, a desperate attempt at trying to pull them off without thought.

Bellatrix gently leaned forward, forcing the girl to lay down. Her lips never leaving the other girl's she settled herself on top of her. Her hands roamed a soft, supple body. Snaking their way to the waistband of her jeans and effortlessly unbuttoning them. At a snail's pace she undid the girl's zip, all the while sucking on her bottom lip. The dark woman tore away from the kiss, breathlessly she stared down at the wanton girl beneath her. Lips parted, heavy breathing, pupils blown, chest heaving. A fire danced in hazel eyes as Bella tugged her jeans down to her knees. A burning desire raged on as the dark witch unbuttoned her shirt, leaving the material slide off her torso. Ruby lips soon descended on her ribs. Hot, wet kisses trailed over a taught stomach and across a jutting hip bone. Bellatrix nipped at the skin as her fingers skilfully hooked themselves beneath the band of her pants. Slowly, the witch pulled them down to join the jeans. Dark eyes swirled with desire and need. Hermione gasped as without warning, a hot mouth attached itself to her. Coherent thought flew out of the window as the dark witch's tongue continued its assault on her. Eyes closed, chest heaving, hips writhing, the girl let herself go in the ocean of pleasure given to her. Heat pooled in the bottom of her stomach, she could feel herself going. A spring, pulled out straight to the point of snapping. In one swift movement, the dark witch pushed inside of her. Snap. The brunette writhed and moaned, breathily declaring the dark witch's name as she came undone.

'Bellatrix...'

The dark witch stilled her movements as the younger woman's body spasmed around her. Gently she kissed her way back up to the girl's mouth where she was greeted with hard, demanding kisses.

'I hadn't intended on getting so carried away so soon.' The dark witch admitted breathlessly as she pulled away from the girl.

'I'm glad you did.' Hermione bit her lip, her eyes settling on the woman's own. Bellatrix looked away.

'I was supposed to talk to you first.' She admitted with a guilty smile.

'About what?' Hermione swallowed.

'I don't know how to put it without sounding like a wanker.' Bella started. 'Its just that... I'm not good at relationships. I don't really do them. I cant bear the thought of commitment in that way and losing me... My freedom.' Seeing no objection on the girl's face she continued. 'I guess I'm trying to say that I like casual. I want this to be casual.'

Hermione sighed in relief before leaning up and kissing the worried look off the woman above her.

'Casual is perfect.' The brunette laughed, her hand resting on a pale cheek. The dark witch grinned before removing herself from the girl. Noting the look of disappointment and slight pout on the brunette's lips she held out her hand.

'Come on.'

Hermione took the offered hand. 'Where are we going?'

'Oh, I'm not done with you yet.' Bellatrix smirked and Hermione's eyes gleamed with anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, really, really sorry for how long this has taken. Life has been manic! Dissertation, graduation, job hunting and a hint of misery has really set me back with almost everything. I hope you all like this chapter, reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated. Take care and enjoy!**

Paperwork towered over the rather stressed out, Hermione, as she desperately tried to scribble down any information she could. She couldn't miss another get together like this, her friends would throw her to the giant squid. Or at least that's what the latest threat was, they'd been getting progressively worse since her first cancellation. Then it was a simple threat of forcing her to drink Polyjuice containing the hair of Gregory Goyle and force to spend an hour as the somewhat, grotesque, Slytherin. None of the threats had ever come to fruition, but that wasn't the point. If there was anything Hermione Granger hated more than inequality and prejudice, it was disappointing those she loved. Unfortunately, due to her unyielding ambition and constant desire to prove herself, it had become something which happened more often that it should. Especially now that Bellatrix was on the scene. In spite of their decision to keep things casual, the dark witch had visited the younger woman every day so far. In the office with the door locked. In the nearest cupboard. In the cramped passage leading from Diagon Alley to Carkitt Market. It was safe to say that the older woman was keeping Hermione on her toes, not that she minded. Not one bit.

The brunette was snapped out of her work-related stupor by her office door swinging open. Two almost identical blondes stepped in, the tallest one with a fierce frown.

'You were supposed to be ready an hour ago Hermione Granger.' Fleur snapped, hand on hip and eyebrow raised.

'I know.' Came the defeated reply. 'You can blame Lucius bloody Malfoy for that.'

'What has he done now?' Fleur sighed, perching on the end of the brunette's desk and gently squeezing her shoulder.

'He's started a petition in opposition to the bill on house elves that is set to go through next month. Managed to get one hundred bloody signatures too, which means I can't ignore it.' The brunette sighed, frustration seemed to radiate from her.

'He is rich enough to afford the wages of an elf if he wants one that badly, non?' Gabrielle piped up from the doorway.

'Yes, more than rich enough.' Hermione grumbled.

'Maybe he is just annoyed that you are fucking his wife's sister.' The youngest sister stated with a small shrug of her shoulders.

'What? How? Can you not keep your mouth shut at all Fleur!?' Hermione hissed.

'It is only Gabby. Besides, she may have a point.'

'Oh, I don't know.' Hermione groaned. 'I mean, he's an utter arse, that much is true. I just don't know why he'd bother getting in Bella's way. I don't know why anyone would.'

Fleur noted the small smile on her friend's face and squeezed her shoulder again. 'She is going to be there tonight Hermione. She wouldn't miss Tonks' birthday party and you know it. Tell me, mon amie, has anything happened? Are you avoiding her?'

'No, Fleur. Not at all. I would never, could never, avoid her.' A faint blush had appeared on the brunette's cheeks under her friend's unwavering gaze.

'Well then. Leave this nonsense for now and come on.' The blonde grinned triumphantly.

'It's not that simple Fleur. I have to write a report on the petition and my argument against it before I hand it over to the Wizenagamot for inspection.' The brunette sighed.

'Hermione, you're doing too much. You are only deputy of the department, Remus should be overlooking this, not you. I can guarantee you he isn't working right now. He will be at this party.' The blonde frowned.

'It's my movement. My mess. I should be the one to deal with it, not Remus.' The brunette reasoned, her resolve weakening as Fleur continued to hound her.

'Fine, deal with it on your own. But not tonight.' The blonde smiled warmly. 'Gabby and I shall not be taking no for an answer. Now, get your coat.'

Guiltily sipping her firewhiskey, Hermione surveyed the room. Ron was stood off in the corner with Pansy Parkinson. The brunette snorted, it was as though the pair were joined at the lips. If they didn't come up for air soon there may be a medical emergency on their hands.

'They seem happy, how long have they been together?' Gabrielle questioned with a giggle.

'A few months, they are certainly enthusiastic.' Hermione smirked.

'William does not agree. He thinks that Ron is still too immature to commit.' Fleur chimed in.

'Lack of commitment isn't always a bad thing.' Hermione defended. 'It doesn't make people immature.'

'I was not referring to everyone.' Fleur grinned. 'Until recently, I did not approve of commitment and I am not immature.'

'I wouldn't count on that, Delacour.' Andromeda grinned as she approached the three young witches. 'I know for certain that you are frequently immature.'

'Like you can say anything.' The blonde grinned. The older brunette feigned shock as she turned away from the blonde. Her soft, brown eyes landing on the form of Hermione Granger.

'You look well, 'Mione. Practically glowing. I wonder what it is you're doing differently?' Andy winked, her eyes dancing with mischief. 'My sister perhaps?'

'You're awful, Andromeda Tonks, absolutely bloody awful.' Hermione grumbled into her drink, her eyes scanning the room.

'She's in the kitchen, sweetheart. With Cissy.' Andy smiled warmly, taking pity on the young Gryffindor who seemed unable to settle down. Hermione's eyes snapped to the three smiling witches surrounding her.

'I was looking for Malfoy actually.' The brunette sneered. 'I'd quite like to hex him into next week.'

'Just ask Bella, she's always looking for an excuse to hex him.' Andy laughed. 'What's the git done this time?'

'A foul, stupid, ridiculous petition about the new house elf laws. Anything to make my life a misery at the moment, apparently.' The brunette knocked back the rest of her drink.

'I think he was purposely sending it tonight, to stop you and Bellatrix from being together tonight.' Gabby interjected, though her eyes seemed to be lost somewhere else in the room.

'It's possible. I know that Narcissa told him. What I'd have given to be there, to see him turn that delightful shade of purple when he found out.' Andromeda grinned. 'He's hiding tonight anyway 'Mione, so don't worry too much. He was here earlier, sneered at Ted and Dora's comic collection and left ten minutes later. Have to admit I was delighted to see the back of him.'

Bellatrix watched as the blonde witch wrapped her arm around Hermione, squeezing her and muttering something into her ear. The anchor that slowly sank through her soul, tugging at her heart as it did so, was something unusual to say the least. The dark witch swept through the room, her eyes locked onto the young brunette ahead.

'Hermione.' She greeted, her tone clipped.

'Bella.' The brunette smiled softly as she stepped away from the blonde woman.

'I am going to go and see William.' Fleur announced. 'Gabby, are you coming?'

'Oui oui.' The younger blonde muttered but again, her eyes were somewhere else. Fleur frowned as her sister wandered off in the wrong direction.

'I'll join you Fleur, I've been meaning to ask Bill about his trip to Peru.' The middle black sister smiled. With a squeeze to Hermione's arm, and a short frown to her sister, Andromeda left the two witches alone.

'For a moment I thought you weren't going to show.' The dark witch stated, her eyes boring into the hazel ones gazing up at her.

'I almost didn't.' The brunette admitted shyly. 'I'm glad I did though.'

'What's wrong?' Dark eyes narrowed, a hand coming to rest on the younger girl's hip, securing her within an arm's reach of herself.

'Nothing.' Hermione looked away, she couldn't cope with the look in her lover's eyes. That look that screamed disbelief and disappointment.

'Oh bugger it.' She muttered, stepping into the dark witch's warmth and nestling into her side. 'You're absolutely horrible brother in law.' The young brunette felt the older woman tense.

'What has he done?' She demanded. Her eyes alight with a ferocity that unsettled the brunette, who momentarily forgot that her ire was not directed at herself, but at Lucius. Smiling, she interlaced her fingers with those slightly digging in to her hip protectively.

'He's doing everything and anything he can think of to try and stop this law going through. That's why I was so late. I wouldn't have come at all if it wasn't for Fleur and Gabby practically dragging me.'

Bella sighed before summoning a bottle of firewhiskey. Filling the girl's empty glass, she tried to ignore the slight twinge inside her as the anchor continued to tug at her heart, determined to pull it down and out of her body. 'He's always been a pathetic excuse of a man.' She muttered. 'If it helps, I can, as head of the auror department, put in a word against the petition. Undermine its objective.'

'You'd do that?' Hazel eyes gleamed with hope as they locked onto the dark ones above.

'Of course.' Bellatrix nodded. The younger woman wasn't sure of how to react. She knew, logically that a thank you would have sufficed. However, the over-powering feeling in her very core to launch herself at the older woman and snog her face off was desperately trying to break free from her ever-present logical mind. Hesitantly, the girl leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to a pale cheek. Bellatrix turned her head so that their lips brushed softly. Shuddering, the older witch leaned back. Her eyes were darker than before, an almost impossible feat. They swam with desire. A desire that Hermione knew only too well, she could feel herself tense at the knowledge of what that look meant. She wasn't expecting, however, those eyes to widen dramatically and return to their normal colour so swiftly. Turning around she noted exactly what had the other woman so distracted.

Across the room, the birthday girl was stood in an embrace with none other than her boss, Remus Lupin. The pair were connected at the lips, the metamorphmagus' hair a dazzling shade of fuchsia.

'About time.' The brunette muttered with a beaming smile only to be met with a short grunt from the other woman.

'I'm suddenly quite bored of being here.' The dark witch drawled. 'Shall we?' With a smirk she offered her arm to the young brunette, who accepted eagerly.

The two witches landed smoothly in to Hermione's living room. The young brunette waved her hand and the fireplace jumped to life. For a moment, the girl just stood, watching the flames dance in the reflection of her lover's eyes.

'Wandless magic eh, Granger? Maybe I should suggest to Kingsley a transfer from M.C to my department.' The dark witch crooned, her lips brushing against Hermione's ear.

'I couldn't guarantee much work, with such an enticing boss.' The brunette replied breathlessly, her eyes flickering between dark eyes and soft lips. The older woman ran her fingers through soft curls, tugging the girl towards her as she soundly pressed their lips together. The two stood for a while, wrapped in each other. Lips fusing, tongues melting, hearts hammering. Hermione sighed in to the kiss before pulling back, her head coming to rest in the crook of the other woman's neck.

'Are you okay?' Bella queried, her voice warm, and soft. So different from anything the Gryffindor had ever come to expect.

'Unbelievably worn out.' The brunette admitted. 'Every time I think I'm getting somewhere, something always gets in the way.'

'If you're talking about Malfoy, I can quite easily turn him into a gnome.' The dark witch grumbled into the other witch's hair, her hands now caressing the back of her neck.

'As much as I appreciate the offer, Bella, I think I'm going to have to do this one properly. He is your sister's husband after-all and I definitely don't want to tarnish anything there.' The brunette mumbled, she pressed a gentle kiss to the other woman's collarbone.

'Come on, princess, let's get you a hot chocolate and into bed.' The dark witch smiled warmly at her younger lover as she swept her into her arms and carried her in the direction of the bedroom, revelling in the giggles that followed.

Hermione could hear Bellatrix in her kitchen. The opening and closing of the drawers as she hunted for the things she needed. The brunette knew she should really go and help but the minute the older woman lowered her on to the bed she was a goner. Her head sank into the pillows immediately, leaving her utterly useless to anyone but the sandman. The Gryffindor couldn't fight away the grin as the string of expletives escaped the other woman's mouth after the sound of several things smashing. That grin only widened when her lover returned, sheepish smile in place and cocoa powder all over her robes. The dark witch placed the mug on the side and lay next to her witch, her arm securing itself around her as the young woman instinctively melted into her side.

'Will you stay?' Came the small voice.

Bella thought for a moment. She'd never stayed with Hermione before. She hadn't stayed with anyone since she was in her twenties and decided lone wolf was better than pack wolf. 'Of course.' The dark witch answered earnestly, burrowing herself ever-closer to the warm figure against her. She waited, and watched as the girl sipped her drink and her eyes began to droop. With a smile, she brushed a stray ringlet off of her forehead and pressed a small kiss in its place.

'Oh, and Hermione?' She waited until drowsy hazel caught dark sincerity. 'Narcissa will love you, regardless of Lucius and how you deal with him.'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for the reviews, they really do mean a lot. Happy reading :)**

 _Miss Granger,_

 _While you may have been successful with this phase of your incompetent plan, I will have you know that you will not progress any further. Your insanity cannot continue any longer. As of now, I will be personally, ensuring that you are kept contained. Your ministry career will fail, I assure you. I implore you to rethink your absurd ideas and prevent this law from going ahead, or else I will not be held accountable for the impending action taken against you. I hope you like cleaning toilets, as that is where your career is headed. Where you belong, even. You cannot hide behind dear, Bellatrix with this one. Even she cannot continue to support your absurd adoration of creatures and half-breeds. Be wary of your future decisions, I shall not be wary of mine._

 _L.M._

'Well, he isn't very articulate is he?' Remus grunted, a flicker of a smile on his lips. Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands.

'It is a threat!' Fleur snapped, her eyes had darkened and a snarl lingered on her features. 'That monster is threatening her and that is all you have to say?'

'Fleur, it's Lucius Malfoy. All hot air.' The man explained with a sigh. 'If I thought this were a genuine threat or risk I would do something.'

Hermione rested her hand on the fuming witch's arm. A slight shake of her head was all that was needed for Fleur to grit her teeth and sit down.

'Look ladies, at the end of the day, what we're doing here is ground breaking work. We're helping the wizarding world and its inhabitants in ways that are incredible. We're going to meet some resistance from people like the Malfoys. It's inevitable. We can't let them get to us, we have to stay strong and carry on with our heads held high.' Remus Lupin smiled warmly as he headed for the office door. 'Take the afternoon, 'Mione. Go and take some time to remember why it is you fought so hard for this in the first place.'

Fleur continued to seethe, long after the scruffy man had left.

'Please, Fleur calm down.' Hermione sighed. Her head had started to pound after the stress of the morning.

'How can he say those things to you and ignore a very real threat!?' The blonde demanded. 'He is ignoring the well-being of his department.'

'He's not that bad.' The brunette grumbled. 'He just doesn't want anyone bursting his bubble.'

'Meaning!?' The Veela snapped, her anger refusing to dissipate.

'Meaning, Dora has made her move and the two of them are giving things a go.' The brunette mumbled. 'Now, will you please just relax.' Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Fleur relaxed immediately, her arms securing themselves around the brunette.

'I'm sorry.' She muttered into soft curls. 'I just can't bear the thought of him threatening you so plainly.'

'I couldn't give a damn about Malfoy and his ridiculous letter.' The brunette grumbled into the other woman's shoulder.

'Then what is it?' Fleur queried, her tone softening as her fingers laced through curls.

'What he said about Bella.'

* * *

Bellatrix's morning was going horrifically. She'd sent Weasley and McLaggen to Kent, after a tip off concerning the group they'd been hunting for two months. The dark witch had wanted to send more competent aurors out, but the ministry had been demanding high security for a function in Glasgow and she'd had to send almost half of her team to look after pretentious twats in Scotland, meeting to discuss thicker cauldron density. To top it off, word had spread throughout the ministry like wildfire that the Department of Magical Creatures had won their case. House elves would no longer be enslaved. She received an owl from her youngest sister, warning her that Lucius was on the warpath.

'Are you even listening to me?' Harry Potter grinned sheepishly, placing a folder on the woman's already cluttered desk.

'No.' The dark witch stated simply as she opened the folder, curious as to what it was. 'Finigan Morris, illegal experiments on squibs. This arrest was made years ago.'

'Yeah, well, it turns out we may have missed something.' The messy haired boy explained, cowering slightly at the murderous look in his boss's eyes. 'Turn the page. That's Clinton Morris, Finigan's younger brother. He was ten when the arrest was made. Look familiar?'

'Like the ring leader of the group we're hunting now.' The dark witch frowned. 'We're in over our heads. All along, it's been linked to this and no one has picked up on it.' She frowned, slamming the folder back on to her desk.

'I guess it's safe to say that Ron and Cormac may be in a bit of trouble then.' Harry smiled. 'Research maybe isn't their strong point.'

'Shit.' Bella growled, reaching for her wand and heading for the door. 'Weasley and McLaggen are after them now. Massively underprepared.'

'Does that mean what I think it does?' Harry asked, a small smirk in place.

'Yes, Potter. Suit up.'

* * *

Harry and Bellatrix apparated immediately to the site where they had sent Ron and Cormac. The remainder of the office were popping up around them, cloaks billowing and wands at the ready.

'I didn't take you for an Avengers fan.' Harry stated calmly as his boss stalked towards an abandoned building in the distance.

'She's read mine and Dad's collection a few times.' Tonks grinned as she joined beside them, her hair pitch black.

'We go in. We find them. Dead or alive, they aren't getting out of here. Potter, Zabini! Set up anti-apparation for a mile radius.' The dark witch demanded as she headed straight for the door.

Inside was a mess. Weasley was unconscious in the middle of the room, blood seeping from a gash on his head. The moment the door opened, hexes and jinxes reverberated from every surface. The room lit up with flashes of colour. Screams and shouts echoed through her ears as Bellatrix strode confidently through the turmoil. Every nerve alight with adrenaline. She hadn't lost her flair for action, in spite of the years spent behind a desk. This was different though. She found that she couldn't focus on the fight at hand. After every spell, she'd fire a glance at Dora and Harry. She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to her niece, and she was scared. Scared that her witch wouldn't forgive her if anything happened to her best friend.

Bella growled, she'd never been so distracted in the field. She shot a stupefy at a skinny, blonde, creep who had been trying to sneak up on her. Her eyes shone as his body flew into the wall the other end of the room. Again she glanced, in spite of her reluctance. Her smirk morphed into a grimace as she noted the wizard about to cast at Potter's back. With a grunt she lunged. Her wand outstretched, shooting a green flash towards the wizard. Numbness overtook her senses. Her eyes clouded over, her ears blocked out all sound but the sound of her breathing as it slowed and the sound of her body hitting the floor with a deafening thud.

* * *

It was a familiar smell that tickled her senses. The smell of warmth and comfort. She wanted to move, to open her eyes, to scream. But the sickening ache in her head stopped her. Her stomach churned as she blinked slowly, her eyes creeping open. Her head screamed in agony as dark eyes adjusted to white. Too white. It was everywhere she looked, apart from one fuzzy patch beside her. It was softer, warmer, less damaging to her corneas.

'Easy there, tiger.'

Softness. It was all Bella could note. Softness and warmth radiating from the fuzzy, emanating from the gentle tone that seemed so far away.

'Drink this.' The softness seemed to harden as a something pressed against her lips. She could feel the wetness against her lips, it tasted like liquorice. The moment it passed her lips, the brightness dimmed. The screaming agony quietened to a whisper. The fuzzy sharpened to reveal s petite frame, surrounded by bushy brown curls, hazel eyes narrowed and swimming with worry.

'Princess.' Bella whispered, her hand reaching out to gently tug on a stray curl. 'Potter. Is he okay?'

'Thanks to you.' The brunette smiled softly, her fingers gently locking with the other woman's. Hermione chuckled at the soft grunt she received in response.

'Dora?'

'Absolutely fine, aside from a black eye. She waited but had to go and make a start on the clean up.'

The dark witch nodded in thanks. Dragging her eyes away from the girl she noticed where she was. St Mungos. How she hated this place. It always reminded her of the day she lost her father. The one day she saw her mother's mask slip.

'Did we get them all?' She asked, her eyes staring blindly at the ceiling.

'Yes. Harry didn't say too much. Just that the mission was accomplished and that Morris, is dead.'

Hermione watched as the dark witch nodded. Refusing to look away from the ceiling. 'What is it?' She queried softly, her hand resting on the other woman's shoulder.

'I'm getting rusty.' The dark witch grumbled. 'I've been behind a desk for too long.'

'I'm glad you don't do this every day.' The brunette smiled. 'Only so many times a girl can sit, worrying, before she loses her mind.'

'You'd never lose your mind, Granger.' The dark witch smirked. Finally tearing her eyes away from the ceiling and gazing into hazel. 'Congratulations.' She added. 'I heard the good news this morning.'

Hermione's smile didn't reach her eyes. 'Thanks.' She muttered softly.

'What's wrong?' The other woman asked, her tone sharpening as she pushed herself up.

'Malfoy. He sent a rather… angry letter, to my office this morning. It's not him that's the problem. It's what he said about you.' The brunette admitted, her eyes downcast. She listened to the woman breathe a moment before a reply came.

'Let me guess…' The dark witch sneered. 'I'm a pureblood fanatic. A maniac, like him. Any impure blooded being should be chained and enslaved?' Bellatrix chuckled darkly. 'And you believed him?' Hurt was evident in her eyes, though her tone was cold and dead.

'I didn't say that.' The Gryffindor defended. 'I just don't understand why he'd bring you up at all.'

'Because he'd do anything, say anything, to ruin your life, Granger.' The woman snapped.

'The day I had the meeting with him. You were there. You said you'd heard about it and wanted to see me get him mad.' The brunette frowned. 'He'd asked you to go. Why is it, that Lucius Malfoy, believes that you are going to support him?'

Bellatrix stared at the girl, her eyes wide. 'You need to trust me on this one.' She tried reasoning. Her voice, dripping with desperation. 'I may have helped him out of a tricky situation or two. Not for him. But for Cissy, and Draco. They shouldn't suffer because he's a troll.' The dark witch sighed. 'I've told him, countless times, that I don't agree with him on anything. For some reason, he assumes that I think the same as him because of my duty to my sister.'

'What kind of situations?' The younger woman asked, her eyes hard.

'Little things. A drunken duel with a member of the misuse of muggle artefacts team. A charge for using magic in front of muggles. A harassment case.' The dark witch swallowed. 'I hated myself for it. For a very long time.' She reasoned. 'I never wanted to be that person.'

Taking pity on the woman, Hermione sighed softly. Her hand softly crept up the length of a pale arm. 'I was scared. Scared that you were like him and that this was all just a game to you.'

The dark witch frowned as she reached for the other girl's hand. 'I am nothing like him.' She whispered, her lips brushing over the girl's knuckles. 'And this, is most definitely not a game.'

'I thought you kept things casual?' Hermione breathed as the dark witch leaned in, their noses touching, lips brushing.

'Fuck casual.' Bellatrix smiled against her lover's lips before softly pressing them together.

* * *

The two witches strolled through the ministry together. Bella had been discharged that afternoon and had insisted on popping into the office before a quiet dinner with her witch. Their hands were clasped together, fingers linked. Bellatrix smirked at the people gawking as the pair passed. Her head held high, the dark witch looked at her lover with adoration. The younger brunette was smiling sheepishly, a faint blush in place.

'I should head to the office myself.' The brunette stated quietly as they reached the elevator. 'Get things in order for tomorrow.'

'Okay. I'll swing by when I'm done.' The dark witch grinned before cupping the Gryffindor's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Before she walked away, she noted the presence of the French Veela. Usually, it would have bothered her. This time she noted the grin on the blonde's face and couldn't help but chuckle as she mouthed the words 'dirty dog' to her lover.

The first thing she noticed when she reached her department was the grin on her protégé's face.

'I can't thank you enough.' Harry grinned while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

'No need.' Bella smiled. 'I couldn't let anything happen to, Hermione's best friend now could I?'

'About that…' Harry spluttered. 'News travels quite fast down here.' Before Harry could finish, they were ambushed by a certain pink haired auror.

'Aunt Bella, you sly fucker!' She grinned. 'When do I get to call her Aunt 'Mione?'

The three laughed openly, while the rest of the department hovered between laughter and fear at being seen laughing by their boss.

'The files are on your desk. Still waiting for a few to be finished.' Harry smiled, dragging Tonks off with the promise of a pint to celebrate. The dark witch sighed as she sat behind her desk, flicking through the files. She paused when she got to Clinton Morris. She stared at the photo of his body, blood stained from the battle. On the lapel of his robes there was a small badge, purple in colour shaped like the letters P.W. 'Fuck.' She muttered darkly. This was the last thing anyone needed. She'd recognise that badge anywhere. _PureWiz._


End file.
